


Just tell her

by FurbyDisaster53



Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Cinnamon Roll Charlie Magne, F/M, First Date, First Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurbyDisaster53/pseuds/FurbyDisaster53
Summary: Through a strange set of circumstances, Alastor  found himself in love with Vaggie. Now he’s shocked, confused, and has no idea how to tell her.
Relationships: Alastor/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel and Helluva Boss Requests [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994818
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42





	Just tell her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamanobody](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Iamanobody).



Alastor had no idea why he loved her. He had never loved anyone and certainly couldn’t put his finger on why HER. But for some reason, he found himself in love with Vaggie. She was unlike anyone he’d met. She had such a fiery personality, and she cared so much about the things she loved. When the Radio Demon stopped denying his feelings, he realized that he loved Vaggie for her passion. Only he had no idea how to go about telling her. He’d never felt like this before, and frankly Alastor was more confused than anything else. 

“Charlie?” Alastor asked. “Yes, Alastor?” she replied. “Your friend...Vaggie. What exactly is her stance on relationships?” asked the deer. “Well I mean, we dated for about a few months, but then we decided to stay friends. Why do you ask?” Charlie asked. “Oh, no reason really. Just curious, that’s all,” answered Alastor, as Charlie started to grin. “Do you….like her?” the princess asked. “No, don’t be ridiculous. And even if I did, it’s not any of your concern,” Alastor returned. “Please Al? You can tell me! I won’t laugh or anything,” Charlie said. “You swear?” he asked. “Of course!” the princess nodded. “Fine. I believe I’m in love with Vaggie. Are you happy?” Alastor asked. “Oooo! I’m so happy for you! Have you asked her out?” smiled Charlie. “Dear, if I asked her on a date, I wouldn’t have asked about her feelings toward relationships,” answered Alastor. 

“Oh, right. You’re nervous?” Charlie asked. “A bit. I can’t help it. I haven’t been in love before. It’s so nerve racking. I have no idea what to do,” Alastor replied. “Just be upfront!” Charlie smiled. “Dear, I’m not entirely certain she even tolerates me, much less loves me,” the Radio Demon said. “She doesn’t hate you, I promise. She’s just nervous around you sometimes. But hey, who isn’t? Am I right?” said Charlie, smiling nervously. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. Realistically, do you think I have a chance?” Alastor asked. “Well, you don’t know until you try. Who knows? She might really like you,” replied Charlie. “And if she doesn’t?” Alastor asked. “It’ll hurt, but you’ll move on eventually. Just don’t go and kill anyone,” the princess said, as Alastor rolled his eyes. “I can’t make any promises,” he grinned, causing Charlie to laugh nervously. “I never know when you’re joking or not,” she muttered, as he walked off to get everything in order. 

Alastor stood outside of Vaggie’s door. He took a deep breath and hesitated, but he ended up knocking anyway. Vaggie opened the door, obviously confused to see him there. “Alastor. What do you want?” she asked. “I simply wanted to talk, dear. No strings attached, I promise. Oh, I got you these. They're magnolias,” said Alastor, as he handed her a bouquet. She looked at it strangely, then up at him, with an eyebrow raised. “What’s this for? Why are you here?” asked Vaggie. “Well….Vaggie. Upon learning more about you, and seeing your sweet and fiery nature….I ended up….well in so many words, I found myself falling in love with you,” Alastor answered, as he started to blush. “Are you serious?” Vaggie asked. “Yes. I know it sounds strange, I don’t entirely understand it myself. I’ve never even been in love before. But something about you just had me entranced,” Alastor answered.

Vaggie just stared up at him, and the Radio Demon let out a sigh. “I know this must seem odd, especially considering how you had never seemed to really like me. But...I love you, Vaggie. However I understand if you feel different,” he said, as Vaggie started to blush and bite her lip. “Vete a la mierda por hacerme hablar de sentimientos,” she muttered, before taking a deep breath. ”Alastor, I actually might like you a little,” the moth said, looking down. “You do?” Alastor asked. “Yeah, kind of. Sure you annoy me sometimes, but….you’re actually pretty cool when you want to be. And the more I thought about it, and started thinking about your actually good qualities, the more I realized that I might love you” she answered. “Oh Vaggie dear, that’s brilliant!” Alastor smiled, incredibly relieved that she liked him at all. 

“So, shall we go out? It seems only appropriate,” he continued. “Oh yeah sure! Um, dinner Friday at seven?” asked Vaggie. “Yes! That sounds wonderful. I’m looking forward to it,” Alastor replied, as Vaggie gave him a soft smile. “Me too,” she said, before giving him a quick hug and going back into her room. Alastor smiled to himself, a small, genuine one. He walked back to his office in a brilliant mood. This had to be the start of something wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Another request done! I hope you enjoyed! If you have any requests or anything, comment on the original post! 💚💚


End file.
